(Storyline: Origin)(3) The real one, part 3
OK, it's the 30th year. The president of the China intend to secede from the United government and intend to provoke the World War to rearrange the World Order, which will be led by the China people. The China crisis is the current thread to the new World War. With a team from MI6, I successfully terminate their scheme, breaking some of their economics veins to prevent them from forming and supporting for the coming war. This later leds to their concess altitude to the United government and sure accept to still be a part of the United government. But my mission also led to the assassination of their president. This break the plan of Mabus. In revenge, my MI6 team are all assassinated, except me. I escaped to Spain a few days before the assassinations of my team to rescue my girlfriends, Sally and Eva. In theory, they're safe but in return, I have to take so many illegal ways to make them safe, even falsified the evidence that prove them I'm a traitor to MI6. Sure, Sally and Eva will considered me as their enemy after that. Before taking the suicide mission in China 3 months, my English wife divorce me due to my unfaithful character. This might be consider both lucky and unlucky. The Prime minister of UK is later informed about my real idenity, as a MI6 mole and work for CIA and now escaped to Spain. The whole MI6 think that I'm a mole, betray MI6 which leads to the death of all member in my team, even one member is my girlfirend, Minnie (Alexis Texas) (actually I'm not a traitor at all, Mabus set me up!!!). OK, the moral from here is that, you can't live normally between 3 line of fire, with 3 faces, or as a triple agent, in this case Illuminati, CIA and MI6. And for sure, the UK government decided to hunt me internationally. My images is caught by a security camera in Spain one day ( 3 day after I leave Sally). The UK gov immediately requires the Spain gov to arrest and extradite me. When the Spain gov has arrived at my hiding places, I have escape to Mexico 1 day before (in a cargo ship). Diplomatic tension break out between the UK gov and the US due to me, a sleeper agent. Like all time, first of all, the US and CIA declare that they don't know who am I. Later, after being proved by the explicit evidence, the US gov reluctantly accept my existence. They state that thanks to the double agent like me, the world have sucessfully escaped from a world war. The US gov stays neutral to my case and state that now they don't know where I'm hiding. The China gov also hunt me internationally, due to the illegal infiltrate in their soil and execute the terrorist activities. Being hunted internationally by 2 gov, I hide in Mexico for 1 year. I work for them as an assassin, mercanary and also a freelance cyber security engineer (still manage to live by my skill). Later I travel around South America to fight against the drug cartel, terrorist.... this last for 6 years... In year 35th, after 5 years of running away from hunt of 2 gov, I appear in Paris. This time is for a mission of Illuminati, prevent a massive cyber attack from spaceships of Mabus which could cause the war between the US and the Russia as the US think the Russia gov is supporting Mabus alien army (actually they really support them in their attempt to secede from the UN gov one day). And in Paris, in the 35th year, I met a girl who later becomes my wife, Erin. After all tension in one year, finally, I joined the team of Illuminati agent to infiltrate inside the Russia soil to destroy a factory manufacturing the spaceship for Mabus. An evil organization of Mabus, VENOM, own the factory in the name of the Russian government. One more time, I success. The Russia gov stay neutral to me after the assault but later changed their idea as one of their advisor from Arius analyse my threat to them, state that I might cause more damage to the Russian plan to secede from the United gov. Later the Russian changed their idea and hunt me internationally, under the reason that I infiltrate inside their country and launch an terrorist act. In christmast of the 35th year, I meet Erin in Paris, say goodbye to her and state that I'm still on the run. A double female agent at this time that cause me trouble is Candy (Pamela Anderson). She works for both CIA and KGB/FSB. After a lot of difficulties, I handover myself to the Russia in return for Candy safety (this is in the 36th year). The Russian is really shocked about me when they know that they have actually kept me in custody for 2 months 11 years before (and later the Illuminati put pressure on them to release me). Later, I manage to escape from Russian, thanks to the Illuminati hacker that hack into the prison to open the gate to break me out. The Illuminati want me to find Candy, state that she is a double agent and now is working for Mabus, in the attempt to bomb in Italy. I travel to Italy, find her, stop the plan and kill her. I have an one night stand with a female intelligence officer in here (Valentina Nappi). In the middle of the 36th year, Paul Reagan, a post USArius politician becomes the US president. The UK prime minister is invited to US to talk about a number of political affairs. I appears in Washington DC after 6 years of running and get inside the PEOC in White House to have a 10 hours speak with President Paul, UK prime minister, explain them almost everything after 6 years of hiding... (now it's time to declassified). The UK prime minister has actually has time in Orion Headquarter so he understands my problem, not like his extreme predecessor, who go against the USArius till the end of this life. After that talk, the UK prime minister decide to cancel my wanted order. From that day, I feel free to travel to Europe. In the 36th year, I marry Erin. We live in Paris till the end of the 36th year. Year 43th, after so many dangerous missions, I have lived in America since 37th year and decide to quit my field ops. Now, I have my own office, I come back with my work many years ago, I develop and maintain the intelligence telecommunication system in the Arius spaceship, analyse the signal intelligence from the Illuminati, Orion. I have a secretary, Susan (Sophie Dee), a girl born in Welsh but has lived in Arius for many years. My wife now works in a small undercover CIA office. Cast James Walker .... Aryan girl prototype .... Sophie Dee Bruce Willis ... Frank Hurbert Ava ... Ava Addams Erin ... Erin Cummings Sally .... Jayne Kayla Ellis Eva ..... Eva Green Ariel ..... Angela White Minnie ..... Alexis Texas Anna ...... Italia RicciCategory:Storyline: Origin